


text message

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Chainsmokers AU [29]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: He needs to stop binding.





	text message

Peko could feel their face burning as they continued to stare at their laptop screen. Sonia had just messaged them, around nine-thirty at night, and the words "You are my mon chevalier!" followed by some sort of semicolon smiley face seemed to stare the swords person in the face.

 

"Young Master" they uncharacteristically called to their adoptive somewhat-brother's bed, holding their cheeks with one hand, with the other gently hovering over their keyboard. "What does 'mon chevalier?' mean, exactly?" Pekoyama asked, looking back at the screen.

 

Fuyuhiko looked up from the magazine he was reading with some blonde girl on the cover. "Mon chevalier?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I think that means 'my knight', or somethin’, why?" the one-eyed blonde asked, scratching under his eyepatch casually.

 

"Oh, Lady Sonia referred to me as that." their voice seemed to barely reach out from behind their hand before Peko could readjust their glasses. "We've been speaking over online-mail for a while now." they explained before turning over to Fuyuhiko and plainly saying.

 

"Binder off, Young Master."

 

A loud huff left Fuyuhiko’s mouth as he bit his bottom lip, "No Peko, I'll be fine." he insisted, cracking his knuckles. That was bullshit,  _ and they both knew it _ . 

 

"Young Master." Peko argued, picking a stray hair from the tip of their glasses.

 

"Peko."

 

"Young Master."

 

"Peko."

 

"Fuyuhiko." they said sharply, raising their voice a bit.

 

The blonde paused, tossing his phone on his bed with a huff. "Fine." he grumbled, walking towards the bathroom angrily. 


End file.
